Typical Day'Till Then
by apalex
Summary: Ever wonder what it was like, before Percy disapeared? One-Shot. Do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the characters and nicknames such as "Seaweed Brain" and "Wise Girl."


Percy Jackson's Point of View

I am walking side by side, with me…er…violent friend? No, that's not what I'm suppose to call her now. She's my girlfriend, Amazing Annabeth. Though I prefer Wise Girl, but if I ever attempt to say Wise Girl Annabeth, she would go rambling on, and on, until my head is in Cloud 9.

So, I am walking side by side on the beach with my other friend, Thalia. The sun is shining brightly, and the sea, the beautiful sea, is reflecting blue, green, and Annabeth's pretty face with a kelp of yellow strands floating around her face.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Annabeth hollered in my face, as I blinked out of my daydream.

"huh?" I stammered.

She looks at me with those intense gray eyes and my head wanders to space again. Then, she smiled her rare smiles and I….still have my heads in the clouds, wondering of how nice she looks when she stretch those soft, pink lips.

"What are you looking at?" Annabeth questioned with amusement.

"Eh…nice day out today isn't it?" I replied with a goofy grin.

Great move, I thought, now Annabeth would call you "No Brains" now. But to my relief, Annabeth laughs and holds tightly to my arm. And that is when a thought came to me. Right! We never been on a date alone before. Well, I guess you could consider being romantically manly while protecting her on quests, but I prefer something like a movie. So, being naturally me, I have to ask in my idiotic, brainless way.

"How 'bout a movie?... Just you and I." I said and wiggled my eyebrows for good measure.

Annabeth blushed and nodded her head eagerly.

Annabeth's Point of View

Where is that Seaweed Brain? I am waiting for 1 and a half hours already! Where is he!

I am currently standing in front of the movie theater waiting for Percy. And again, he is no where in sight. I sighed and took in the surroundings, the sun is already high in the sky, and Percy is high…in absolute no where. Tick, tock. 30 minutes have passed already! Where is he! Oh well, he probably forgotten.

And so I went back to Camp to find that Percy isn't there either. Time passed, and I am now for sure certain he is avoiding me. What if he decides he likes Rachel better? Is he hanging out with her? No, that's not right, I saw her earlier, scribbling on the wall with colored Markers. Taking a deep breath, I managed not freaking out both me and my siblings.

Soon, I drift off to a dreamless sleep on the cold, unwelcoming floor.

I woke up later, realizing I am in bed. I guess Malcom, must have brought me here.

Anyways, I stumbled into the bathroom and cleaned up a bit.

Then, skipping breakfast, a non-wise thing to do, I race over to Percy's cabin to give him a piece of my mind.

"PERCY!" I screamed, "PERCY!"

But to my disappointment, the only sounds that were heard are the echos of my call. Defeated, I walked to the Big House, for some relationship advice from Chiron.

"Hmm..Come to think of it, I never heard a sound of him since yesterday." Chiron said thoughtfully.

"What? Then the only possibility is that he went home." I concluded, certain with my answer.

"Yea… sure." Chiron said slowly attempting a smile.

"What?!" I growled, frustrated.

"Well… I haven't seen him since 2 days ago, so that means he is gone yesterday morning. Sneaking out of camp at night is against the rule, plus it is over curfew. Argus and the naiads would have noticed too." Chiron said carefully, judging my expression.

But, I am just frozen. Completely frozen.

"We can find him! He couldn't have disappeared from Earth!" Chiron added quickly.

"Yeah. Of course." I said not believing anything coming out of my mouth, I trudge of until I am away from Chiron's fatherly view. Then, I run. I run and run, to Poseidon's Cabin, and fell asleep on his bed, knowing I would be in trouble the next day. But at this point, I couldn't care less. I hope into his bed, and promised myself that Percy would be found, and would be in my reach soon. Or forever. But no matter what, I would find him. My final thoughts, and I slept until the sun rises once again.

Then, I would continue my search. Him, being the only thing in my mind. Him, being the only, only thing I want to know, see or hear. Or else, nothing will matter anymore. Nothing will.


End file.
